Gloury Daze Epilogue&Revision of Original Film
by RavenWynona
Summary: A story about Donny Donowits and his life after the war. This is my first story so it's a bit short. I have added an OC more later  into the plotline of the film and taken a few liberties with the original. I hope you like it, please leave feedback...
1. Chapter 1

Boston, so far away from home, but then again I had gotten used to be being far from home during the war, even further away actually. I hadn't wanted to leave again but in terms of the history department, it was vital to take a job when they were rarely found.

My family, my mother and sister were back in Canada in that small little house my grandmother had left us. In such a big unknown city I felt so alone and confused but at the same time I had learned only years earlier how to function in new surroundings.

My job was at the local museum where I worked as assistant curator and my apartment was only blocks away, which was quite convenient for such a lost stranger as myself. Everyday I would walk home as the street light flickered to full glow and the sky was fading to its routine navy blue, the stars only minutes behind.

There was a subtle chill creeping into the fall air and as others pulled their jackets closer, I embraced the coolness around me. Living in the Great White North for a significant part of my life made the cold of Boston seem comfortable for me.

As I enjoyed my usual after-work stroll home, I found myself stopping in at a local corner store due to deep urge to break free of my daily routine. I felt it every once in a while to stop somewhere new and slowly I would learn the lay of the land.

As I was gazing the racks of various magazines and sweets, I heard the bell on the door sound and footsteps behind me. As the neared and just passed me, they stopped and I looked up sensing a familiar presence. What I saw left me speechless, it was someone I hadn't seen the end of the war two years earlier. Someone who had saved my life, and in my opinion many others. To me he was 'Grizzly', the man with whom I corresponded as an informant with while in France, but to others he was the 'Bear Jew', the Nazi killer who's favourite weapon was a scratched up, blood-stained bat.

"Grizzly?" I said staring at the tall figure of an old acquaintance I thought I'd never see again.

"Vivien." He said, seeming just as surprised by the coincidence of the situation, "I didn't think it was you, I mean, what are you doing in Boston."

"Well, it just kind of happened. I needed a job, the museum needed an employee, you know how things work." I replied, still trying to shake of the feeling of nostalgia, of having to remember the events of such a war. I had never had a chance to thank this man for what he did for me and I never thought I would.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"A month or two now, not very long, you know." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "And I'm going to assume you're from Boston, I mean now I recognize that accent."

"Yeah, born and raised, left and returned. So you work at the museum, sounds exciting...for you."

"Ha, thanks, it's not for everyone and you? I never really pictured you...working."

"My father owns Valiant Bank, I work with him, I just got back to Boston myself...It was,um, different returning after...Anyways, I am also currently living with my parents ,too."

"You know, that's hard to picture, too." I laughed and reached for my purse as I saw him glance at his watch. "I don't want to keep you from anything but maybe we should catch up..or something, you can call me or something, I live in the building just around the corner. There it is, my card.." I said handing it to him.

"I'm sorry," He said taking it, "It's just I'm already late for dinner, which my mother loathes, and I don't even know why I came in here really, I used to come here all the time when I was kid and I guess I just wanted to see if it had changed. It was, um, unexpected seeing you and I'll see you."

"You, too Grizzly." I said, smirking, his reaction was just as it had always been. "You still insist on calling me that?"

"It suits you well." I said, and he rolled his eyes before disappearing to the outside of the store and I turned back to the shelf, grabbing the closest newspaper and paying for it, I soon found myself walking the grey sidewalks of Boston, with a newspaper I would probably never even look at.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting behind the front desk of museum lobby, sorting through the pile of papers the curator refused to take care of himself, I stifled a couch into the elbow of my sweater. The last few days I had been feeling pretty sick but it was presumably just a change of season cold. The fact that I had been refusing to button up my jacket, convinced that the cold was good for me probably hadn't helped. It wasn't anything I hadn't fended off before, or anyone else didn't contract every once in a while.

The mess of papers slowly became neat stacks as I fell into a dazed sorting pattern. Soon I only had a few papers left and I held them between my fingers as I glanced at the aged clock on the brown wall. Time to leave, well it would be after I separated the last of the documents.

I got up from the desk, stretching my cramped legs a bit, the day had gone so slow, and went to grab my jacket and purse from the back room with the faded 'Employees Only' sign hanging on it. I re-entered the lobby pulling my jacket over my shoulders as I dropped my purse while trying to do to many things at once. I bent down to pick it up and heard the front door open and close.

"I'm sorry, we're closing up right now." I said, the night guard said he would follow me out so he could lock up while I had grabbed my jacket.

"That's too bad, but I'm not here to see some ancient spoons." A familiar voice joked, I stood up straight to find Grizzly leaning against the lobby desk.

"For your information, those aren't spoons, they're mummification tools." I threw back smiling as I pulled my scarf out of my jacket pocket and made my across the lobby to him.

"A spoon is a spoon to me," He said. "I just wanted to pop in and see you like I said I would, and maybe, I can walk you home."

"I suppose that's okay but they're still not spoons." I replied, smirking.

We walked out onto the chilly streets of Boston as he tried to convince me that I was wrong about the 'spoons'. After an extended argument over the issue, we arrived at my building and I fiddled around in my purse looking for my keys which I could never find.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked as I continued my search, I didn't want to wait another week to catch up, I had been so secluded since moving to Boston and having someone I knew was refreshing.

"For once I'm not, actually. What are you thinking?" He enquired as I finally pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked the main door to the building.

"I don't know yet, why don't we figure it out upstairs so I can change, I smell like ancient spoons." I joked as I yanked the door open due to the sticky hinge which always gave me trouble.

We climbed the old creaky stairs to my apartment and I struggled once more with another old lock and pushed my way into the seemingly empty room. I had failed to unpack all of my things, trying to avoid the inevitable clutter of my books, all I had pulled out of my luggage were my necessities and my clothes which for once I had hung neatly in my bedroom closet.

I threw my purse onto the only table I had and felt another cough trying to escape my lungs and pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket to try to stop it. I coughed a little bit and upon looking up I felt slightly light-headed, shaking it off as a case of head rush.

"Are you sick?" Grizzly asked as I pulled of my jacket and threw it over with my purse after shoving my kerchief back in the pocket.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, "You know, it's that time of the year. I'll be back in a minute and then we can think of somewhere to go."

"Alright, I'll be out here, racking my brains." He said as he sat down in the only chair and I found my way to my bedroom.

I made my way over to my closet and pulled it open, pushing aside the empty hangers to find something other than my work clothes to wear, not that there was much difference. I pulled out some black pants with a thick silver ribbon as a belt and the dark violet blouse my mother had bought me after I returned from France.

I threw the garments across my bed as sat down to take off my shoes. After unlacing the tiny strings I stood up and found myself dizzy once again but this time my body began to shake with coughs that I couldn't suppress. I continued to cough and rushed to my adjoining washroom I coughed up into the sink. I looked down to find green phlegm and turned on the tap to wash it away. It was good to cough it out, I thought, better have it out of your system.

I pushed myself up from my bent position over the sink and went back to bedroom but with every step I felt a sort of faintness and stumbled over the shoes I had left beside the bed. I managed to land on the bed and sat up, grabbing a handkerchief I had out of my nightstand as I felt another fit coming on, at the same time becoming frustrated with the damned cold that just wouldn't quit.

I heard a knock on my door as I coughed again and from the other side I heard Grizzly, "Are you sure you're okay in there?" he asked. "I'm fi-*cough*" I went back into the fit and as I tried to stand up and go back to washroom, I fell back but missed the bed this time and let myself cough.

The door opened and Grizzly poked his head in and upon seeing me he rushed over, picking me up under my arms and putting me on the bed. He let go and I continued to cough, finally stopping I looked up at his confused face.

"You sure you're not sick?" He said sarcastically. I tried to laugh but felt like I might cough up a lung so I only smiled. At that he only looked more worried as he grabbed my hand and held it up, looking at the dirty kerchief. I looked at it too, it was spotted with dark red and I pulled away dropping it on the floor.

"You need to see a doctor, and you can't stay here, it's freezing." He said as he looked around the room, grabbing a suitcase out of the corner, which he opened to find filled with old books.

"It's just the radiator, it's on the fritz again." I said, pulling myself up with help from my nightstand.

"You should just relax," He said, "Sit back down, do you have a suitcase that's not filled with books?"

"Under the bed, why?" He bent down pulling out said suit case and set it down next to me, opening it, he went over to my open closet and grabbed as many clothes as possible and said, "Well' we're going to somewhere warmer and then we're going to call a doctor." He shoved the clothes into the suitcase and snapped it shut, locking it.

"You can call a doctor, but I'm fine here." I said, but he only ignored me as he asked, "Is there anything else you need? I can always come back."

"I said, I'm not going." Once again I was ignored as he carried the suitcase out of the room and when he didn't return right away I pushed myself of the bed and dragged myself out to the living room. I found him with the phone to his ear, "Just call the doctor, I'll explain when I get there okay? Alright, bye."

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't let me stay here, he was right it was cold.

"You're coming home with me," He said grabbing my jacket, turning to me and adding, "Don't worry, it won't be a problem." I took my jacket and pulled it on as he watched, no doubt waiting for me to fall down again.

"I think that was the worst of it." I said. "Really, you're overreacting."

"Lets go." He said grabbing the suitcase he had put down beside him and ushered me towards the door, and turned back to grab my keys. He pulled the door shut and locked it behind him, and then to me, "Are you sure you can walk on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and nodded, he steered me towards the stairs and I walked slowly beside him as we descended and out of the doors to the now busy streets.


End file.
